Frozen and the Titanium Katana
by HeroofBergen
Summary: You all think you know Disney's Frozen. Elsa runs away freezing Arendelle. Anna goes after her and gets her heart frozen. It all ends happily ever after. What if I told you that is only half of the story. This is the story of The Hero of Bergen. The greatest warrior you've never heard of.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I don't own anything. Frozen and its characters are owned by Disney. I only character I own is the characters The Hero Bergen and his logic Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. Delta from Rooster Teeth's wed series Red vs. Blue.

 _It is late spring; the year 1513 in country of Arendelle, a small but powerful country in south western Scandinavia. The green countryside sang with the sound of laughter and plain happiness. At about 11:30 am a young man about thirteen years of age started walking through a marketplace filled with vendors selling a vast verity of metals including iron, steel, aluminum, and one small shop selling a rare metal known as titanium._

 _The young man wondered through the many shops picking up many metals looking for the right one to make a sword that would later become his priced progression. He searched through the vendors until he came across the one selling titanium. The young man picked one of the larger pieces to that despite being about the same as weight as the aluminum it was almost twice as strong. The young man fell in love with the metal spending all his money for a three foot long piece of titanium. He left the marketplace heading for his blacksmith forge ready to make the greatest and most dangerous swords ever made_

 _He returned to his forge and began the long process of making the sword. Despite being only thirteen years old he was still one of the best blacksmiths in all of Arendelle. He spent fourteen hours of the day for two months to finish his sword. When he finished the katana was three feet long, weighed about eighteen lbs., and just above the swords hilt on both sides of the blade is the word titanium stamped into it._

 _Three years have passed since the now sixteen year old teen created his titanium katana and since then a massive war erupted between Arendelle and its rival kingdom the Northern Iles. The teen was called to the Battle of Bergen in western Arendelle and proved his valor by being the only survivor of either army, both of which had over had thousand soldiers each. He returned home and was declared a war hero earning the title "The Hero of Bergen". For the next two years he worked as the most feared bounty hunter in the world; even getting a mission from the King and Queen of Corona to help track down a thief that had been terrorizing the kingdom. But more on that in a later story._

 _In late May of the year 1518 now eighteen he was sent to see the King and Queen of Arendelle. He arrived at the stone castle surrounded on three sides by a teal green fjord fully unaware that his life would change forever. When he walked through the large wooden doors he found the King and Queen saying their goodbyes to their eldest daughter Princess Elsa. The young man felt a sudden need to protect the princess the second the ice like blue eyes of hers met with the emerald green eyes of his._

 _"Do you have to go?" He heard Elsa say to her parents as he entered. "You'll be fine Elsa." The King said to his scared looking and sounding daughter. "Besides you will have the greatest warrior in the world protecting you." The King continued seeing the man he sent for standing in front of him. "The Hero of Bergen." A large man by the name of Kai said announcing him to the whole castle._

 _"You can call me David." The teen said giving a half-heating bow to the royals. "Not to sound rude but why you did sent for me your majesties." He said as polite as he could. "We summoned you here because you to be the new head of security at the castle." The Queen said which a rarity was for her. "So you want me to basically want be a babysitter for your children." David said his words burning with sarcasm. "You will be more than a babysitter here soldier. Your job is one of the most important in the whole kingdom. You are in charge of keeping me and my family safe." The King barked back offended by the person he saw as nothing for a little peasant that was good with a blade. "I meant no disrespect to you or your children. I would be honored to once again protect the country I love, and by the way I'm merc not soldier." David said back saying the last phrase full of pride and loyalty to his home. He also put emphasize on the word merc. "Well then I guess we should get going it's a long boat ride to Corona." They said leaving the castle._

 _"Let me show you to your room sir." Kai said pointing down one of the corridors. "I don't think we've have officially met." David said ignoring Kai talking to Elsa. "My name's Elsa." She responded back as the room started feel slightly cooler. "Pleasure to meet you Elsa my name's David." He said extending his right arm for a hand shake. The time in the castle seemed to come to a complete halt and the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Elsa stared at the hand in front of her for what seemed like an hour before she reliantly took the hand fearing the worst would happen._

 _The worst didn't happen with second they locked hands the castle instantly returned to its normal temperature and a rush of heat and happiness filled Elsa body like a wildfire across a plain of dead grass, and for the first time in who knows how long she actually smiled. Her smile showing her white teeth that looked like freshly fallen snow. In that one moment after ten years of fear and pain Elsa finally felt some happiness. "The pleasure is all mine." Elsa said sounding a lot better than she was earlier._

 _"Now what about that room?" David said pulling away his hand talking to Kai. "Yes sir right this way." Kai said leading the way. He followed Kai through the dark halls of the castle to his room on the part of the west wing. On the way to his room he ran into the other princess of Arendelle and younger sister of Elsa, Anna. Anna was a little to excite for him to really care to have a formal greeting to her and just continued on his way. He had a better connection with her sister Elsa anyway. He reached his small room and collapsed on a bed that was five times more comfortable than anything else he had slept on before. He fell fast asleep soon afterwards to the same nightmare that had been plaguing his sleep for as long as he could remember. He slept through the night despite his nightmare that had accustom to unaware that the two week trip to Corona the King and Queen was taking turned into one of darkest hours in Arendelle history._

 _You see the ship the King and Queen were on got caught in a hurricane like storm and capsized on its way back to Arendelle. Needless to say but there were no survivors including the King and Queen. With the death of the King and Queen forced David as the highest ranking officer in Arendelle now the stand in King until Elsa turned twenty one in three years' time._

"Delta what the hell are you doing?" "I'm telling our story sir." "Our story, don't you mean my story. Remember D you're just my mind's embodiment of my logic. I was the one that did all the awesome and badass shit." "Fine sir why don't you tell your story that Disney decided in their infinite wisdom to leave out." "It would be my pleasure D."

Just so people don't ask me. The joke by Delta at the end about Disney was just that a joke. I love Disney and I don't intend to offend the company in anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

Hi chapter 2 and two days earlier than planned. Chapter 3 should be released sometime next week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please comment after.

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own are David and Delta or D for short. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name from Rooster Teeth's popular web series Red vs Blue.

Like how D was saying the King and Queen died on their voyage to Corona which left me the highest ranking officer in Arendelle and the stand in king until Elsa turned twenty-one three years later. Anna and Elsa took the deaths of their parents hard and I tried my best to help in the grieving process.

I first went to Anna who I was less familiar with but seemed more approachable given the circumstances. I found Anna in her room just before the funeral wearing all black. Anna was quietly sobbing to herself trying to put up an 'I'm fine' front that she was slightly failing at. "Anna I was wondering if we could talk?" I said to Anna knowing that her parents' deaths was a very touching subject. "What do you want David?" Anna managed to say through tearing eyes. "Anna I understand what you're going through." I said sitting next to the fifteen year old. "What do you know about loss?" Anna snapped back at me her emotions taking the better of her. " _sigh_... Anna I lost both of my parents to." I said to Anna making her eyes widen. "How... how old were you?" Anna asked me finding her words. "I was only baby when my parents... left me. But still this day my nights are haunted by the same damn memory." I said my anger building as I thought back to the night my parents abandoned me as a baby; which I didn't tell Anna.

"How did you survive with no parents?" Anna asked me whipping away her tears and digging more into my fucked up past. "A passing blacksmith and his wife took me in and raised me as if I was their own child." I said opening up to Anna about stuff hadn't told anyone else; despite only her for about two weeks. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you." Anna said trying to me fill better which Delta's job is usually. "Don't pity me Anna what happened in my past can't be changed and I don't want to change it." I said making Anna's eyes widen in confusion. "Why don't you want to change your past? I mean I'd change mine so I'd have my parents back." Anna said in her sheltered and naïve way that annoyed me. " _deep sigh..._ The reason I wouldn't change my past Anna is because my past is what makes me, me and why would I want to change who I am." I said to Anna and just as I did Kai walked in.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Kai asked from the doorway. "Not at all Kai. So what's up?" I said standing up from Anna's bed. "I came to tell you two that the funeral would starting soon." Kai said back with a little knot in trout. "Thanks Kai you're dismissed." I said and Kai left the room. "Are you ready?" I asked Anna. "As ready as I can be." Anna said and the both of us left the castle heading for the hill overlooking the castle where the King and Queen were getting buried.

The funeral itself went off without a problem minus a slight overcast of clouds. You would think that someone who had seen and committed more death then anyone in Arendelle would like funerals, but you'd be wrong. The only thing that made the funeral seem out of place was that Elsa was nowhere to be found. I heard from civilians behind me "Wow the future queen doesn't even go to her parents' funeral." Among other things that I'd rather not tell you guys. I felt the worst for Anna since she had to stand in front of hundreds by herself, and still deep in mourning. After the bishop said a few words the funeral ended and I escorted a shaking Anna back to the castle.

When we reached the castle Anna went to Elsa door and lightly knocked on the door and practically sang to the closed door "Elsa, please I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said finishing her little song sitting up against Elsa's door.

Anna sat there few a few minutes until she gave up and walked back to her room. The slight overcast outside had now turned into a heavy rain storm and I knew way.

After Anna left I went to Elsa's door and knocked on it only to get an expected response from Elsa "Go away Anna." Elsa said obviously through heavy tears. "It's me, David." I said to Elsa through her closed door. "Oh then go away David. I'd prefer to be alone." Elsa whimpered back. "Elsa I don't blame you for shutting people out, including Anna. But one of these days you'll have to be the queen and if you like it or not you will have to do the same duties your parents did. Elsa your people see you as the selfish and weak girl that didn't even go to her parents' funeral. They see a scared girl that no one has seen in ten years and expect to lead them. Elsa your people need a strong leader and I think I can help you become one." I said my stand in king voice coming in.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I heard Elsa say after a little sniff. "I plan on teaching how to stop fearing yourself." I said hiding my true meaning. "I don't fear myself..." Elsa began before I cut her telling her the one secret I knew about her the moment I met her. "Yes you do Elsa. I know your secret Elsa. I know that you can control ice and snow."

I didn't hear response from Elsa. Instead she opened her door, dragged me in, and then closed it again. Elsa room was completely covered in ice and frost. It was actually quite beautiful. "How do you know of my powers?" Elsa ordered as the room dropped about ten degrees. "Elsa I have known about your powers since the moment I met you." I said and Elsa tensed up. "How would you know about them? Did my parents tell you about them?" Elsa asked me which made me giggle to myself. "No Elsa your parents didn't tell me." I said back which made give me a confused look. "Then how did you know and why aren't you freezing?" Elsa said asking two questions at once. According to Delta the room temperature had dropped to below forty degrees, but like Elsa said I felt fine ever warmer than normal.

"I know about your powers because when we met the temperature decreased when you were stressed and then went normal when you were happy, and only a cryokinetic can do that. Also the reason why I don't feel cold is same reason why you don't." I said making Elsa step back in shock. "Wait... you have ice powers?" Elsa asked me. "Not exactly." I said taking off my right hand leather glove and it bit my index finger. After I bit my finger a reddish-orange flame out of it. "I can control fire and heat, and I can help you control your powers." I said and that moment on Elsa became my apprentice.

The next day while in room working out a person, if you even can call him that, that I talked to in almost six years decided to say hello. "How is protégé doing today?" The voice boomed throughout my whole room. "What do you want Apollo?" I said back to my former mentor. "I just wanted to congratulate you for making Elsa your apprentice the way you were once mine." Apollo said his voice booming throughout my room. "That's not way you're here Apollo; what do you want with Elsa?" I all but ordered Apollo to answer. "I want nor need anything with Elsa. I came to warn you of the prophecy that is still in play." Apollo said talking about the prophecy that Elsa would freeze Arendelle during her reign. "Apollo I will make sure that the prophecy will never to come to pass." I announced to Apollo. "I really hope you do, honestly I do." Apollo finished before his voice faded away leaving me alone in my room.

I didn't know it then but despite by best efforts. I couldn't stop the prophecy from coming true. No one not even me the most powerful pyrokinetic ever born can stop fate.

The song Anna sings is the end of "Do you want to build a snowman." from Frozen and is my second favorite song from Frozen only behind "Let it Go".

I have just created a poll for you guys to vote for your favorite character from Frozen. You can vote for at the most three characters. You need an account for it to count though. The pole will close the day before the final chapter is released.

Apollo is based on the Greek/Roman god of the sun of the same name with some changes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coronation

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen, they are all owned by their respective owner Walt Disney Animation. The only characters I own are David and his logic Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs Blue.

As the days went by my relationship with Elsa turned from a normal appetence and her master relationship into becoming more like me being the badass brother that she never had. During one of our training practices I asked Elsa why she spent all the time in her room.

"Elsa I was wondering why do you spend all your time in your room?" I asked Elsa. " _sigh_... The reason that I spend all my time in here is because I don't to hurt anyone." Elsa said back. "What do you mean your powers are beautiful?" I somewhat asked Elsa looking around her breath taking frost covered room. "My powers are beautiful but they are also dangerous. And I found just how dangerous ten years ago." Elsa said while a painful memory came back to her. "What happened?" I asked Elsa putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It happened ten years ago before my parents closed the gates. Anna and I were playing late at night and everything was going perfect until... it happened." Elsa said putting head on my shoulder, ice forming my leather jacket. "What happened Elsa?" I asked her softly. "We were playing in ballroom and everything was going well until Anna started jumping on piles of snow that I created. Anna jumped on the piles with me making them taller and taller. In time the snow piles got too high and Anna was going too quickly for me to keep up. I slipped on the ice covered floor and I fired a blast of ice at Anna and I..." Elsa said stopping halfway through. "What did you do Elsa?" I asked Elsa softly as she was now crying, her tears freezing on her face. "I struck her David... I hurt my own sister." She said now crying into my shoulder.

"What happened to Anna afterwards, Elsa?" I asked the shaking Elsa. "My parents sent her to the rock trolls and they removed the ice in her head saving her life. But to save her they had to remove all her memories of my magic. Afterwards my parents separated the two of us and tried to help me control my powers." Elsa said trying to pull herself together. "My parents tried their best to help me with my powers but I fear that their meant of just made the situation worse." Elsa said my appetence seeing small snowflakes forming around her.

"Elsa there's nothing to fear. I promise to you that you will never harm Anna or anyone else for that matter ever again." I said putting assuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. I left Elsa's room soon afterwards and I went to my current duties as the stand-in king of Arendelle.

Three years have passed since I became the stand-in king and I think I did a good job despite only being a bounty hunter beforehand. Doing my short reign I was able to help rebuild relations with the North Iles to a point that trade opened up between the two kingdoms something that hadn't happened in almost one hundred years. I also expanded trade with other countries including; the Southern Iles, the Scottish Kingdom of Clans, Weselton, and the Viking tribes of the far north. During that time I was still able to help Elsa in her efforts to control her powers, but not as I did early on and as much as I wanted.

The day of Elsa's coronation started with me waking up at about 6:30 and for the next two hours I worked out in my room lifting weights no human could ever lift. At about 9:00 Kai walked in and said "Sir I just came to say that the Princess Elsa's coronation will be starting in an hour or so." "Thanks Kai I'll be out in a few minutes." I said hearing Kai walking away from my door.

I got up from my weight lifting and changed into my formal clothes. My clothes were dark green long sleeve vest with matching pants. I never liked wearing it. The color wasn't bad it just seemed the servants were trying to turn me into a puppet on strings rather than the person pulling them. I would of like it better if I was wearing my black leather jacket and pants which from the years of being on my above average body temperature has slightly charred them. I then picked up my katana and put in holster that strapped it to my back.

I walked out after I ready my gear only almost got run over by Anna who was running through the castle singing at top of her lungs. I just gave Anna a 'you're insane' look and I continued my way toward Elsa's quarters shaking my head at Anna's ridiculousness.

I arrived at Elsa's door and lightly knocked on the door. Elsa let me in and I closed the door behind me. "How are doing Elsa." I said only for a blast of ice to come shooting out at me hitting a mirror coving it in frost. "I guess that answers my question." I said to myself sarcastically. "David I don't know if I can do this." Elsa said to me shaking and looking at her hands which were covered with frost. "Elsa come down, everything is going to be alright." I said to Elsa putting my warm hand on her cold shoulder (literally). "Nothing is going to happen you." I said to Elsa only for her to respond "What if something does happen, what if I lose control of my powers, what if..." Elsa said rambling on only for me to interrupt her trying to calm down the future queen. "Elsa its ok everything is going to be ok. If something does go wrong I have a plan to fix it." I said embracing her in a brotherly hug. "Everything is going to be ok Elsa." I said pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you David I think I needed that." Elsa said whipping tears from her eyes and cheek. "Your welcome Elsa, I'm just doing my job." I said turning to leave. "David wait." Elsa said making me turn back to her. "Yes Elsa." I said back. "Tell your soldiers to open the gates." Elsa said her queen voice coming in. "As you wish your majesty." I said giving a slight bow. "I'm not the queen yet." Elsa said sheepishly. I then left Elsa's room laughing to myself and I told my soldiers to open the gates. As I walking passed one of the windows I saw Anna running out into the city still singing.

I laughed to myself seeing Anna's ridiculousness. It was happy to see that despite all that has happened to her she is still a cheering person. I jumped out of the opened window and followed Anna out of castle and into the city to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. As I walking through the city they came across two old friends of mine when I was a bounty hunter.

"David is that you." My old female friend said me. My female friend was wearing a light purple dress. She is about a year older than me and her hair is short dark brown glass cut hair. "Yay it's me Rapunzel how are you two doing?" I asked Rapunzel and her husband for three years Eugene. "Yay we're good but are you good. I mean I could have never imagined you in this get up." Eugene said sarcastically talking about my formal clothes. "Not my choice." I said back. "Well been good to see both of you but I have to make Anna doesn't kill herself." I continued making Rapunzel giggle to herself. I walked passed my old friends looking for Anna.

I wondered near the docks and I found Anna talking to a man about my age wearing all white. I didn't hear much of their conservation, and I really didn't want to. Instead I had Delta run facial recognition on Anna's new friend. D came back and said in my head "His name is Prince Hans the youngest son of the King of the Southern Iles." My little talk with Delta was interrupted by the church bells ringing overhead signaling that the coronation would be starting soon."

I lead the happier than usual Anna, which saying something, back to chapel where the coronation was taking place. When we both arrived at the chapel which was now packed with people. Elsa was standing in the middle wearing a long sleeve teal dress with a crimson cape that went down her back. Anna stood to her direct right wearing her spring or summerlike sleeveless light green dress. I stood to Elsa's left, facing the crowd of people, and behind the priest. I pulled out my katana and turned it upside down planting it in the ground. I stood at action and the coronation started.

It started with the choir above singing filling the chapel with music. The priest picked up a purple pillow holding a golden specter and ball presenting it to Elsa. Elsa started to grab the two objects only for the priest to stop her whispering loud enough more me with Delta's help "Your majesty the gloves" Elsa looked down at the specter and ball, then her gloves, and then up at me fear and dread of what meant happen in her eyes. I gave Elsa a reassuring nod saying that she could do this. Elsa looked back her teal gloves and slowing took them off. Elsa picked up the golden objects her hands shaking and turned facing the crowd of people. Elsa held her breathe wishing that her powers would not get reviled in front of a group of powerful people politically. The priest finished his little words ending with "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd and I repeated the priest's words as Elsa quickly returned the golden objects her powers remaining a secret for now.

I gave Elsa grin of approval and I returned to the castle to get ready for Elsa coronation party later that day unaware that at the party all hell would freeze over. "Well technically only Arendelle froze over sir." "Whatever D. Just all hell freezing over sounds better than just saying Arendelle froze over." "Of course you're the narrator." "Do you what to narrate the next one D." "No I'm fine sir you have been doing a fine job thus far."

Rapunzel and Eugene are characters from Disney's Tangled and I don't own them either. Now that I've gotten into the main story of Frozen please review afterwards and if you have any questions ask them. I will answer them the best I can, unless it meant contain spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

I don't own any characters from Frozen and are owned by Disney Animation Studios. The only characters that I own are David and his logic Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with follow A.I. fragments Theta and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

"Whatever D, as I was saying." The coronation after party started at about 5:30 pm. It started with Kai introduces the newly crowned Elsa to the people of Arendelle officially for the first time. Elsa walked into the ballroom gracefully when Kai announce her name. She stood in front of the mass of people. Kai then announced Anna who ran into the room. Kai kindly picked and placed the scatter brained Anna next to her sister. Kai then announced me saying "The Hero of Bergen David." He said his voices fall of at the end his head searching around for me. "I'm up here Kai." I said from my little perch in the ballroom and I jumped off it. When I landed on the ground I punched the ground which made the castle shake. The guest dismissed the slight earthquake and the party continued as if nothing happened.

The three of us spent some awkward seconds with Elsa and Anna not used to interacting with each other. My blood boiled (literally) when I thought how their parents ruined both Elsa and Anna's life's by keeping them separated for most of their lives. The awkwardness was broken when Kai introduced us to a person I met when I was the stand-in king and I never liked him. Kai announced the old man at least in his fifties "The Duke of Weaseltown." "Weselton!" The quickly and bluntly corrected Kai. "Duke of Weselton your majesty. As your closest partner in trade. It seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke said which I knew as complete bullshit. The Duke then did some strange spin dance thing that I can't really describe other than that it was really ridicules. When the Duke finished his little dance thing he bowed to the three of us. When he did his head piece flopped off showing his semi-bold head. Anna and Elsa giggled to themselves; I only shook my head, after spending three years with Anna this didn't surprise me. Elsa straightened herself and said "Thank you but I don't dance." "Oh." The Duke said back slightly disappointed. "But my sister does." Elsa said gesturing at Anna. "Well lucky you." The Duke said taking Anna's arm and practically dragged her to the dance floor. Elsa and I just watched the Duke doing a rather strange dance that I can only guess is custom in Weselton. At one point the Duke said "I dance like chicken a crossed with a monkey." Don't ask me what he meant by that because I really don't know and I don't want to find out. "Elsa I'll be right back." I said the party now becoming boring to me. "Where are you going?" Elsa said with a little concern in her voice. "I've going to make something awesome." I said to Elsa and I left heading to my room ready to make something that would change how warfare is fought forever.

It didn't take me long to get to my room and I instantly changed out of my formal clothes into my slightly burnt black leather jacket and pants. "Delta you online." I said out loud talking to my mental embodiment of logic, trust, and my good memories. _"Of course sir, I'm always here to serve you_." Delta said back in my mind. "Delta it's time to revolutionize warfare as we know it." I said picking a bag of black explosive powder that I created when I was a bounty hunter as a teenager. I worked on my projects for a few hours before I accidently created a spark in my room and the small spark ended up blowing up my entire supply of the black substance. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it blew the heavy wooden door off its hinges slamming into the neighboring one across the hall. I walked out my room which was now filled with black smoke coughing. "I'm ok soldier, you can return to your duties." I said to one of the patrolling guards. "Are you sure you're alright my lord." The guard said to me as I brushed passed him. "Yay I'm fine, as you were." I said back while staying polite while still ordering him in process. Before I left the hallway heading back to Elsa's party I turned around and I swear that I saw Anna with Prince Hans hiding behind the door to the next room laughing. I dismissed the occurrence and returned to the party unaware that Arendelle's dark hour was about to commence.

I returned to the party to find Elsa talking to Anna and Hans. Hans and Anna were locked arm in arm which made my blood boil in anger. I didn't hear much of their conservation but by Elsa's reaction it didn't go well. All I did hear was Elsa saying, scratch that practically ordering, to Anna "You can't marry a man you just met." It didn't take me long to dissever what Elsa meant. Hans must of proposed marriage on Anna, and in Anna naïve nature she must have accepted it despite only knowing Hans for a maximum of a few hours. Anyway Anna responded "You can if it is true love." "Anna what do you know about to true love." Elsa responded in a cool and most importantly calm way that I told her to do. "What do you, you only know how to shut people out." Anna said calling her sister out for locking her out for thirteen years, which was her parents fault not Elsa's. "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now if you will excuse me." Elsa said physically hurt by Anna's words. "Your majesty if I may ease..." Hans started to say before Elsa cut him off about ready to explode. "No you may not. I think you should go. The party's over close the gates." Elsa said to a nearby guard. That was when all hell froze over. _"Well technically only Arendelle did."_ "Shut up Delta I'm trying to narrate here."

Anyway Anna chased after her sister grapping her glove and that's when I knew that I had to do something or Elsa would eventually lose control of her powers despite my training with her. "Give me my glove." Elsa said fear in her eyes the memory of hurting her sister coming back. "Elsa please I can't live like this anymore." Anna said tears forming in her eyes. I did my best to push my way through the forming crowd watching the massive scene going on between the two sisters. "Then leave." Elsa responded back with tearing eyes, not meaning what she said just not wanting to continue the argument. "What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled at her older sister. "Enough Anna." Elsa weakly responded back trying to hold herself together. I knew that if Anna kept pressing Elsa she would snap and I finally reached the front of the crowd. "No why, why do shut me out, why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of!" Anna yelled at her sister and Elsa snapped. "I said enough!" Elsa roared turning back, thanks to her bare left hand she lost control of her powers and created a mass of ice spikes surrounding her. I stepped in front of Anna just in time and shielded her from the spikes. The wall of spikes that hit me shattered instantly as they hit my superheated skin. I was unaffected by the spikes and just wiped off the melting frost on my left arm.

"Sorcery, I knew something mysterious was going on here." The Duke said looking at the ice spikes that Elsa had just created in front of him. He then like the coward he was hid behind his bodyguards. Elsa with fear in eyes of what she just did ran away leaving the mass of people inside with their mouths on the floor. _"Well that's not technically possible."_ "Delta shut the fuck up. If want to narrate you can just ask me." _"No I'm fine you are doing a great job."_ "You are impossible D." _"At least I'm better than Omega."_ "Never mention him to me D, you know exactly how powerful he is." _"Of course I should have stayed quiet."_

"Whatever D, I have a story to tell." As I was saying Elsa ran off and I knew that I needed to go after her before she hurt herself or more importantly her uninformed subjects. I called my sword from my room and it rocketed toward me almost taking Hans' head off in the process. I caught the sword and put it in its holster on my back; then I followed the Duke after Elsa. I walked out the wooden doors to the court just in time to see Elsa firing a blast of ice at the Duke, accidently I hope, freezing the stairs he was standing on. "Monster, monster!" I Duke yelled at Elsa absolute fear in his voice. The group of people surrounding Elsa stepped back living off the original fear created by the Duke. Elsa than bolted toward the fjord. Anna then ran out with Hans following close behind. I followed Elsa down the stairs that led to the shore of the fjord, Anna and her new fiancé I guess close behind me.

I arrived at the shore to see Elsa running across it freezing the water were she stepped. _"Anna at your six, sir."_ Delta said in my head and I put left arm in front of Anna stopping in front of the shore. "Let her go." I said planting my sword in the ice. "The fjord." Hans and I that was when I noticed that when Elsa ran across the Fjord she hadn't just frozen the water were she stepped, but the entire fjord which somehow punched all of Arendelle into an enteral winter. "Damnit." I said taking my sword out of the despite my efforts I couldn't stop the prophecy that Apollo warned me about three years earlier; no man or woman no matter how powerful they are can stop a force as powerful as fate.

Anyway I didn't spend that much time thinking about Apollo switching to getting Elsa back and breaking the winter she accidently brought on Arendelle. When the three of us returned to the courtyard it had just started to snow and the Duke was being a little prick. "Did you know?" Hans asked Anna if she knew about her sister's powers. "No." Anna weakly responded back feeling guilty for being responsible for making Elsa freeze all of Arendelle. "Did you know?" Hans asked me and both him and Anna seemed surprised by my answer "Of course I did." I answered rather bluntly my ruthlessness I was as renowned for as a bounty hunter coming back to the surface. "It's snowing, it's snowing, and she has cursed this land. You have to go after her." The Duke said ordering one of his bodyguards to go after Elsa.

"Wait no." Anna said to the Duke coming to the defense of her sister, finally. "You, are you like her, are you a monster two." The Duke said using his bodyguards as a human shield like the coward he was. "Unless you what to meet one, I recommend you to shut the fuck up!" I roared at the Duke; making very one that heard me recoiled back in shock, my ruthless bounty hunter self-coming back quicker than I expected. "Fuck this bullshit." I said turning to leave the courtyard. "Where are you going?" Anna called out to me. "I'm going to get our Queen and your sister back." I said back putting emphasize on the 'your sister' part. I then reverted completely back to my badass bounty hunter self-directing all of fire to my legs making me launch myself going over forty miles per hour. I then jumped into the air over fifty feet and I landed in a tree bending it to a point that it meant of broken in half. I used the tree as a makeshift catapult launching me over a hundred feet into another tree. I cleared at least a mile using just my badassness. I decided to sleep in the tree and continue my search for Elsa the next day. I didn't know it then but I wasn't the only person searching for Elsa.

Omega is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name, Sigma, and Gamma also from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue and will be more important in later chapters. I'll see you guys in the next one. Please review afterwards I would like to know what you guys think. I don't care if you have an account or not.


	5. Chapter 5: The Snowy Woods

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

I woke up in my tree the next day at about 7:00 am and I climbed myself out of the tree and started heading toward the Northern Mountains. Why the Northern Mountains you may ask? The reason is that if I had just frozen all of Arendelle and I wanted to be alone that's where I'd go. I travelled through the snow covered forests surrounding Arendelle for a few hours. While I was walking through the forest I came across a small trading post by the name of Wondering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

I walked into the small wooden hunt and I was immediately greeted by the owner Oaken saying in a high-pitched voice "Yoo Hoo, Big Summer Blow Out. Half on swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention." He said while holding up a brown bottle filled with a liquid that looked like some liquidized mud. "No thank you. I'm actually looking for directions to the northern mountains." I said to the owner as politely as I could. "Why yes you just have to head straight north until you hit the mountains and then head straight up." Oaken said not really helping at all. "Whatever I think I can find my way on my own." I said turning to leave the hunt. "Wait, if you head toward the dark forest that should cut a day's walk off your journey." Oaken said giving me some actual information for a change. "Thanks Oaken." I said opening the door. "You should know that those woods are invested with packs of gray wolves." Oaken warning of the dangers inside of the dark woods. "I'm not afraid of a few wild dogs." I said reaching for my sword. Before I actually left I brought two small daggers that I strapped to the bottom of my legs. I then left Oaken's heading for the dark woods.

Thanks to Delta I traveled through the dense woods without trouble stopping a few hours after sunset setting up in a large tree next to a makeshift road that cut through the forest. I didn't sleep there for long with my nightmarish dream being interrupted by a reindeer sleigh. I look down out my tree to see a small single reindeer sled with two passengers. The first was a burly mountain men about my age. The second was a woman that turned out to be Anna. I watched the sled only for Delta to send an alarm to me. _"Sir I have detected increased wolf movement in our area."_ "Damnit, how many wolves are there?" I said to Delta. _"I have detected at a dozen heat signatures."_ "Perfect." I said to myself sarcastically. I watched as the small sleigh came to a stop only to bolt forward as the pack of wolves closed in on their pray.

I pulled out my sword off my back and ready to attack. I waited until one of the wolves dragged the burly man out of the sleigh and they started biting him. I then jumped out the tree and I stabbed the wolf attacking the man by the name of Kristoff. I then kicked the now impaled wolf into a tree knocking it out cold. I then picked up the burly man and threw him back into the sleigh. _"Target at your six."_ Delta warned me in my head. "I then flipped my sword around and I blindly stabbed a wolf in the neck its red blood coating the silver blade. More wolves closed in on me and I put my back on my back and I pulled out my two back up knifes from my lower legs that I brought earlier from Oaken's. I used them to cut through the pack with speed and ease. I turned to see the sleigh jumping across and a large carven in the road. With no one watching I jumped up in the air and punched the ground. The force of my punch shook the Earth while also creating a massive wave of fire blowing away all the rest of the wolves deep into the forest.

I then ran up to the carven and jumped across it. I landed on the other side and I grabbed Kristoff who was about to fall off the cliff. "Is it just me or doesn't it seem odd that I just saved the life of someone that I didn't even know the name of." _"I wouldn't say that it is weird sir, you are just a good person."_ "Don't patronize me Delta. You and I both know that I am not a good person." As I was saying, I whipped all of the snow off of me and I started heading into the forest. Before I reached the tree line Anna called to me. "David, I was wondering if you could help me. I mean us in our journey to find my sister." She said pointing at Kristoff and his reindeer by the name of Sven. "Sure, I guess I can assist the three of you. As long as you don't slow me down." I said addressing the three of them. "Great this is going to be the best adventure ever, of all time." Anna said jumping up and down, only to fall flat on her face in the snow.

"You know her?" Kristoff said to me as the both of us watched Anna in her ridicules dance thing. "Sometimes I try not be directly associated with her sometimes." I said to Kristoff rubbing my eyes with my right hand. "We should setup camp it's a long hike to the northern mountains and we will need our strength." I said to Kristoff and he made a nod to me agreeing with my statement. "Hay your highness if you're done will be setting up camp soon." I said calling out to Anna who seemed to have tired herself out. "Great I need my beauty sleep." Anna said sitting up in a pile of snow and walked past us going into the forest.

"Wait, she is the princess?" Kristoff said sounding a rather shocked that the princess of Arendelle acted like a common peasant, no offense to any peasants reading this. "Yes she is, sometimes acts like she was raised in a barn rather than a castle." I said making Kristoff and his reindeer laugh to themselves. "Come on you two look terrible." I said to Kristoff him obviously not prepared to deal with the craziness of Anna.

The four of us; Me, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven setup camp on the edge of the forest for the night ready to head toward the mountains the next day. I returned to my nightmare sleeping through the night as if I was a baby. My mind being used to the same nightmare that has been haunted by the same damn nightmare longer than I can remember. The four of us woke up the next day at sunrise and started heading fort the northern mountains. I didn't know it then but we were about to hit a little roadblock in our journey. The roadblock took the shape of a funny little snowman.

Before people ask David's nightmare is important in later chapters and I will describe it specifically later. The "best adventure ever, of all time." line is a reference to the iconic running gag "ever, of all time." said by Agent Washington multiple times in Red vs. Blue.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Snowy Roadblock

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

I woke up at sunrise and I climbed out of my small tree that used as a makeshift shelter for the night. "Are we ready to start heading out." I said talking to Kristoff who was already up. "Yay were just waiting on the princess." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "I heard that and yes I'm coming." I heard Anna say from behind one of the bushes. Anna then came out wearing her traveling outfit. I noticed Kristoff's eyes widen just slightly at the slight of Anna. "Come on its a long way to the North Mountain." I said to my small group.

We travelled through the forest for a few hours coming into the a hill that overlooked all of Arendelle and we all saw the extent of Elsa eternal winter. "Its completely frozen." Kristoff said looking out into the frozen sea the surrounded Arendelle. "Don't worry Elsa will thaw it." Anna said physically feeling guilty for being the cause for Elsa bringing the eternal winter. "Are you sure." Kristoff said doubtful, and I don't blame him. "Yay, this way to the North Mountain." Anna said pointing in a northern direction. "Ha, more like that way." I said pointing at the knife like mountain with my sword. The mountain's peak was covered by an overcast of dark storm cloud making it look even more ominous. Anna looked up at the large mountain with awe, and the four of us continued on our trek to finding Elsa.

Remember that roadblock I was talking about last chapter, while this is when we meant him, or it whatever. A few hours later while walking through the snow covered forest we came across a small clearing surrounded by a bunch of frost covered trees. "I never knew that winter was so beautiful." Anna said noticing the pure beauty of the forest, not to mention just pass the time. "It really is beautiful isn't, but it's so white. You know how about a little color. I'm thinking crimson, chartreuse… How about yellow. No yellow snow, no go." We all heard from the forest I turned around to see a small oddly shaped snowman waddling next to Anna and Kristoff.

"Am I right?" The little snowman said waving at the two of them. "A!" Anna screamed kicking the snowman's head off. Which landed in Kristoff's arms. "Hi." The snowman said when he landed. "You're creepy." Kristoff responded quickly tossing it back to Anna. This continued a few times before Anna slightly grossed out for some reason exclaimed "Just put it back with the body." She then threw the snowman's head at it body making it fall over in the snow. The snowman stood back up and humorously the snowman head landed upside down and the snowman said noticing this fact. "Wait a minute why are you all hanging upside down like a bat." Anna giggled to herself and said flipping the snowman's head right side up. "Hold on just a minute." "Oh thank you." The snowman said after Anna fixed him. "Your welcome." Anna said back giggling to herself at the snowman's cuteness. "Now I'm perfect!" The snowman exclaimed spreading out his sticking arms. "Almost." Anna said grabbing a carrot from Kristoff's bag filled with them for Sven. Anna put the carrot in the snowman's head trying to make a nose. She accidently used to much force when inserting the carrot making it go through his face, only a small section sticking out. "Anna you fail." I said making fun of her error. Anna gave me a death glare, which just made me laugh.

Anna corrected her error and the snowman introduced himself formally saying. "Ok that's start this thing over. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said turning toward Anna his stick arms spread open in a hugging motion. "Olaf, that's right Olaf." Anna said seeming to recognize something about the snowman. "And you are..." Olaf said asking Anna her name. "Oh, I'm Anna." Anna said introducing herself. "And who's the funky looking donkey thing over there." Olaf said talking about Kristoff. "That's Sven." Anna said not understanding what Olaf really meant. "Ok, and who's the reindeer." Olaf said now talking about Sven. The faces on Anna and Kristoff were priceless. I started laughing internally and Delta joined in. "Sven..." Anna weakly said still shocked that Olaf was actually talking about Sven. "Oh makes things easier for me. Now who's the scary looking merc dude?" Olaf said talking about me. "He's David." Anna said to Olaf. _"I'm I that scary looking."_ I said in my head to Delta. _"You meant give that vide to people or snowman in this case who don't know you."_ Delta said to me.

My little chat with Delta was interrupted when Anna asked Olaf if Elsa made him. "Yay, why?" Olaf said like a child. _"Hmm, Elsa is able to bring her snow creations to life. That's pretty rare, even for a cryokinetic."_ I said to myself in my mind. _"Maybe she is more powerful then you previously thought, sir."_ Delta said in my head. _"I know exactly how powerful Elsa is Delta."_ I said back to Delta ending the conversation intentionally. "Do you know where she is?" Anna asked Olaf. "Yay, why?" Olaf said back responding the same as before. "Can you show us the way?" Anna asked Olaf again, and Olaf responded the same. "Yay, why?" "I'll tell you why." Kristoff said becoming frustrated the same I was at Olaf's childlike behavior. "We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff said explaining the situation to Olaf.

For no apparent reason Olaf started singing about wanting to experience summer. Olaf continued in his song for a about two minutes, and the whole time all I was thinking about was the weird fact that everyone I knew randomly broke out into song. Near the end of the song Kristoff said sarcastically "I'm gonna tell him." He said talking about that Olaf obviously didn't know that if he was in summer he would melt. "Don't you dare?" Anna said lightly hitting him in the shoulder. After Olaf finished the song he grabbed Anna's hand and hopped showing us the way toward Elsa. "Someone's got to tell him." Kristoff said to himself. "Come on Kristoff we should get going." I said walking passed him. I was slightly glad that we were finally getting some distant directions, despite coming from a childlike snowman.

Olaf led us through the mountain climbing higher, and higher. In time we came across a high rock cliff. "Now what?" Anna said looking up at the easily one hundred foot high cliff. "Hmm, it's too steep I only have one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said looking into his bag. "I don't suppose you know how to climb mountains?" Kristoff asked me as I was looking at Anna epically fail climbing the mountain. "Kristoff turned around." I said talking about Anna. "Why... what are you doing?" Kristoff said noticing the ridiculousness of the Anna trying, and failing to climb the cliff. "I'm going to see my sister." Anna said grabbing another rock. "You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff and I said at the same time. The two of us continued to watch Anna fail at climbing the cliff, Kristoff even asked me. "Tell me again how do you know her?" "I try to not be directly associated with her sometimes." I said face palming. "Please tell me I'm almost there, is the air getting thin up here." Anna said unaware she only moved about five feet up the cliff. Kristoff and I just shared an amused look at each other. Kristoff then walked up to Anna and said. "Hold on..." Kristoff was interrupted by Olaf who wondered off looking for another way to Elsa. "Hay Sven, I don't know if this is going to help? But I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go."

"Finally, catch." Anna said elated and jumped off the cliff. Kristoff caught her in his arms. Anna then climbed out his arms and followed Olaf saying to herself. "That was like some crazy trust exercise." I noticed that Kristoff eyes light up as Anna walked off, and I gave him a little wink as I walked passed him following Olaf.

I didn't know it then, but was leading us to the most beautiful thing I had even seen; and still is, and that's saying something. He also leading us to a moment that would change Elsa and Anna's relationship forever.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ice Castle

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

The four of us, if you count Sven. Followed Olaf around a walkway that cut through the mountain and lead to toward a beautiful staircase made completely out of ice. The ice staircase lead to the most beautiful thing I had seen before; and the most beautiful thing have seen since, and that's saying something. What the five of us, counting Sven and Olaf, were gazing upon was a massive castle made entirely out of same kind of ice that the staircase was made out of.

"Now that's ice. I'm gonna cry." Kristoff said taking awe of the raw beauty of the ice castle that Elsa must of created during her spare time on the mountain. _  
_"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said also taken away by the castle's beauty. _"Are you still sure that you know that true extent of Elsa's powers."_ Delta said to me in my mind. _"Not right now D."_ I said back to Delta in my mind. We travelled up the staircase made of ice, only for Sven to slip on his hoofs and fall. Kristoff told his reindeer to sit at the bottom and the four of us. Me, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf stood at the top of the stairs in front of a large double doors made of ice that led into the castle. Anna stood in front of the door in position to knock on the door, but due to her past experiences she hesitated. My blood began to boil as I thought about how there parents ruined both Elsa and Anna's life's by keeping them apart. Olaf noticed Anna's hesitation saying to himself. "Knock, just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Anna then took a deep breath and slowing knock on the door, and to her surprise the doors actually opened. "They opened... that's a first." Anna said to herself expressing her surprise.

"Oh you better stay out here." Anna said to Kristoff. "What..." Kristoff said back to Anna. "The last time I introduced a guy to her, she froze everything." Anna said back to Kristoff, now being able to laugh about causing Elsa to freeze all of Arendelle. "Of come on, its a palace made out of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff said wanting to see more of the castle. "Bye Sven." Olaf said to Kristoff still thinking his name was the same as his reindeer. "You too Olaf." Anna said kneeling down to his eye level. "Me..." Olaf whimpered back. "Just give us a minute." Anna said walking into the castle. "Ok... one, two, three, four..." Olaf said turning around and sat on the stairs of the castle counting for a minute next to Kristoff. "Hey, David is it." Kristoff said up to me as I leaning up against the staircase. "Yay, what's up." I said back to him. "Aren't you going to go in to." Kristoff asked me as the door closed behind Anna. "No, I think good to give the two of them a little privacy." I said my tone lowering from my normal blunt and direct voice, into a for peaceful tone. After a little more than a minute Olaf finished counting and he rushed into the castle yelling. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Kristoff and I laughed to each other watching the little child like snowman introducing himself to Elsa. Who is technically his mother if you think about it. Me and Kristoff sat outside for a few minutes until we a laud commotion coming from the top floor of the castle.

The two of rushed up the stairs to the second floor to find Anna kneeling on the ground holding her chest in front of Elsa. Elsa was now wearing a light blue ice dress that I really liked, but that's not important. Anyway Kristoff ran up to Anna and said to her. "Anna, are you ok?" "I'm ok, I'm Fine!" Anna said putting emphasize on the fine part of the sentence. "Who is this, no it doesn't matter." Elsa said beginning to get taken over by fear. I look around the castle to see that some the ice columns beginning to crack. "Anna we should go." Kristoff said trying to convince Anna to leave Elsa before anything worse could happen. "No, I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna rejecting Kristoff words of logic. "Yes you are." Elsa and as she did she blasted the floor and created a great guardian like snowman at least ten feet tall. I knew that it was time for me to return to fighting methods that Apollo thought me when I was a kid.

"Go I'll take care of this." I all but ordered at Kristoff and Anna. They didn't even say another word retreating down the stairs as I faced Elsa's overgrown Marshmallow. _"Marshmallow I actually like the sound of that. What do you think Delta?" "No way to cheesy, we didn't even look like a Marshmallow." I guess your right anyway." "May I do this part so that I can tell it from Kristoff and Anna's perspective's as while." "Sure D, go for it."_

 _Anna and Kristoff ran out of the castle and down the ice stairs._ "Should we help him?" _Anna said trying to being some humor to a tense situation._ "We could, or we take bets on how long he is going to last against that thing. I got five bucks that its less than a minute." _Kristoff said back to Anna._ "I'll take that action." _Anna said back to Kristoff. And as she did was a loud crash like something got slammed against one of the ice walls. There was another crash as David threw Elsa's larger snowman out of the castle landing behind Kristoff and Anna. "I'll take it from here D."_

I stood at the top of the castle looking out of the massive hole in the castle that I had just created by throwing Marshmallow through it. I took out my katana off my back and I jumped out of the hole in the castle, landing in front of Kristoff and Anna. My sword implanted two feet in the snow. I than pulled my sword out of the snow and told Kristoff, Anna, and now Olaf to retreat down the mountain as I dealt with Marshmallow. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf then booked it down the mountain. When I knew that it was just me and Marshmallow I lit my katana on fire, and about ten foot flames came roaring out from the blade. I was unaffected by the fire coming from the blade, being that flames were coming from my pyrokinetic abilities.

I then charged at the snowman. The flames from the sword coming in contract with the snowman's body melting the snow in the proximity instantly. I quickly drove the snowman down the mountain toward the forest of trees. I then turned off the fire from the blade, intend now using its sharp blade along with my superhuman strength to cut down a full grown tree in one swing. I the used my superhuman strength to pick up the newly chopped down tree and used it as a massive baseball bat. I then hit Marshmallow so hard that he went flying about forty feet.

Marshmallow ended up landing only about ten feet behind Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf who had ran into a massive cliff that was one feet tall. _"It was two hundred, sir." "What's the difference. The damage to me from an one hundred foot drop and a two hundred foot drop is like the difference between a grain sand hitting someone, and a peddle hitting someone."_ Olaf as a way to protect Kristoff and Anna jumped on the larger snowman's left leg. "This is not making much of a difference isn't it." Olaf said noticing that he was finally at stopping Marshmallow. The larger snowman than swung his left leg throwing Olaf off the cliff. Anna and Kristoff then jumped off the cliff to escape from Marshmallow. As the two of were repelling down the cliff Marshmallow grabbed onto the rope and started pulling them back up. When I finally caught up with the two of them I saw Marshmallow holding the Anna and Kristoff by the rope they were attached to. Marshmallow then roared at them in a deep voice "Don't comeback."

I then using my sword cut the arm holding Kristoff and Anna. Marshmallow retreated backwards holding his newly dismembered shoulder, roaring in pain. I used my free hand to catch the rope before Anna and Kristoff plummeted to the ground. I said to both of them "Go, I'll be right behind you." I then used my katana to cut the rope, watching Anna and Kristoff fall safely in the snow packed ground at the bottom of the cliff. Marshmallow who was still trying to get rid of me charged at me despite using his right arm. I, to end this battle once and for all lit my katana on fire, and jumped into air. I then slammed my sword in the ground creating a massive wall of fire blowing Marshmallow off his feet. I then to make sure that Elsa still had an effective bodyguard. I reconnected Marshmallow's arm and used my fire to upgrade both of them. Before I jumped off the cliff to regroup with Anna and the others, I told Marshmallow. "You take care of Elsa." Marshmallow seemed to give me a nod of approval, before he retreated back up the mountain to continue his duties of protecting Elsa's ice castle. I then now with a repaired relationship with Marshmallow, literally jumped off the cliff. I landed in the snow right next to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven who had regrouped with them. I straightened myself and dusted the snow off me to see Kristoff helping Anna out of the snow. Anna then began freaking out realizing that she screwed up convincing Elsa to reverse the eternal winter. The moment went from comedic to tense when Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was beginning to turn white. "It's because she struck you isn't it." Kristoff asked Anna which caught my attention. "Does it look bad." Anna said trying to bring a little comedy to the tense situation. Kristoff hesitated before answering no. "You hesitated." Olaf said pointing out Kristoff's hesitation. "No I... I didn't, Anna you need help come on." Kristoff said lading us into the forest. We all then left following Kristoff to see his friends. I didn't know then. But our little adventure was about to turn a fight to save Anna's life. Along with all the people of Arendelle.

People who are reading this. If you are a fan of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, a fan of the ABC show Once Upon a Time, and you want more of the Hero of Bergen go read **The Big Four in Storybrooke** fanfiction written by **vangain13**. The fifteenth chapter introduces David into the story. Keep in mind that there are some changes to his backstory and origin of his powers. You will also get a early introduction to a future character in my fanfiction series I am currently working on right now.

If anyone as any questions please ask and I would love to answer them as soon as possible. That being said, I won't answer any question if it meant contain spoilers for any future chapters down the road, if I did answer it. Thanks for your support see you guys next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Kristoff's Family

Hi guys, I'm back did you miss me, and a whole two days earlier than originally expected. Don't expect this to become this a regular thing I write each chapter the week after the one previous was written. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, follow, and favorite afterwards.

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

Several hours passed since the epic failure of convincing Elsa to thaw Arendelle. And we were currently following Kristoff to what he called his friends. We followed Kristoff through the Arendellian countryside coming across a region that I was more familiar with. The area Kristoff was leading us to was known as the Valley of the Living Stones. Anna seemed to start being affected by the blast that she took from Elsa earlier. Being that she was spending most her time near the many heat vents that riddled the grassy countryside. The slowly dropping temperatures as we ventured further into the canyon didn't help. My fire kept me warm, even making me feel warmer as the outside temperature decreased. Kristoff seemed to be unaffected by the cold seeming to be used to just become accustomed to it. Kristoff then as a way to break the ice of the silence, almost literally, started talking to Anna about his friends. "Well about my friends, I say friends there more like family. Anyway, growing up it was just me and Sven, and they kind of took us in." Kristoff said talking about his friends that he more considered his family. I didn't care much for the conservation since my true family had only brought for pain to my already fucked up life. "Really..." I half heard Anna as we neared the valley where I knew the rock trolls lived. "Yay, now I don't want to scare you but they can a little bit inappropriate, and loud... very loud. They can be a bit stubborn at times, a little bit overbearing, and heavy. I mean really, really, heavy." Kristoff said starting to ramble on about his 'family' which I quickly figured out were actually the rock trolls that lived in this region. "Kristoff they sound wonderful." Anna said stopping Kristoff's rambling as we all reached a grassing area filled with rocks of all different sizes. "Ok... meet my family." Kristoff said to all of us talking about the rocks that scattered the area. "Their rocks..." Anna said to herself acknowledging that Kristoff 'family' was a pile of rocks, something that she wasn't prepared for. "He's crazy." Olaf said to Anna adding a little humor to the situation. I not wanting to ruin the obvious and funny moment just watched as Olaf continued in his hilariousness.

"I'll detract him while you run." I heard Olaf whisper to Anna. Who was still in shock of Kristoff's 'family'. "Hi Sven family, its nice to meet you." Olaf said talking to a rock in a over the top sarcastic tone. "I love and I insist you run." Olaf said back to Anna before he continued to talk to the rock. "I understand you're love experts. Why aren't you running." Olaf said to the rock and back to Anna. "Ok, while I'm going to go." Anna said starting to leave the area, only to be stopped by Kristoff saying. "No, no Anna wait..." And at the exact moment Kristoff said that the rocks started vibrating, and they all moved toward the center of the large grassy circle. The large mass of rocks than rolled out transforming into their normal troll selves greeting Kristoff. "Kristoff's home!" One of the trolls closest to Kristoff said, and the whole mass of troll started celebrating his return. It must of been a long time since he was there last. "Kristoff's home... wait Kristoff." Olaf said finally learning Kristoff real name rather than Sven. "Its great to see you all, but where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked the mass of trolls, looking for the leader of them. "He's napping, but look I grew a mushroom." One of the younger trolls said showing Kristoff a good sized mushroom on his back. "I got my fire crystal." Another one of the littler trolls said to Kristoff holding up a red glowing rock. "I passed a kidney stone." One of the older trolls said holding up a literal kidney stone. "Trolls, there trolls." Anna said to herself loud enough for the entire group to hear. All the trolls than turned their heads facing Anna and the one closet to Kristoff said. "He's brought a girl!" Then the mass of trolls picked up Anna and carried her toward Kristoff dropping her in his arms. I was very entertained by the seer randomness of what I was watching. "What's going on." Anna said in his Kristoff's arms. "I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said putting Anna down, and while using a bad rock pun. "Let me see, bright eye, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." The female troll said examining Anna, while saying that they would make a good couple at the same time. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud as Kristoff and Anna started rambling on about how they weren't really a couple. The group of trolls ignored my laughter and started to sing about how Kristoff was the perfect man for Anna.

After I calmed myself down my mind switched from the dash of humor that the trolls created by their presence, to wondering why everyone I now randomly breaks out into song. Seriously first it was Anna, followed by Olaf, and now the trolls. It would also be a fare bet that Kristoff, and Elsa do the same. Anyway I'm getting off topic. Near the end of the trolls song they dressed Kristoff and Anna up in a grown made of my grass, moss, and other vegetation. Kristoff looked liked a king of grass, with a green mossy cape, a grass collar that wrapped around his neck, and a crown made of sticks. Anna's vegetation clothing was similar to that of Kristoff's, but actually looked descent. Anna also wore a cape made of mossy grass, a collar similar to Kristoff but with pink and purple gemstones wrapping around her neck, and top it all off he wore a crown made of light green grass with the gemstones on a purple ribbon wrapping around the crown. The trolls then dug a small ditch only big enough for two people, and pushed Kristoff and Anna into it. The trolls also built a small archway behind Kristoff and Anna made out of rocks covered with mushrooms.

One of the trolls then walked out carrying a small book and said to both Anna and Kristoff. "Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded..." "Wait what!?" Anna said interrupting the troll standing in front of her. 'You're getting married." The troll responded back to Anna, right as he did Anna gasped grapping her heart, and fell into Kristoff's shoulder. I jumped off the large boulder I was sitting on and rushed over to Anna and Kristoff.

"She's as cold as ice." Kristoff announced to the whole group. I had D. do a thermal imaging on her, and her body temperature was dropping fast. Her temperature was nearing the low seventies as I turned to see the oldest troll and leader of all the others rolling out and said. "There's strange magic here." "Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said to the troll sighing at his appearance. "Bring her to me." Grand Pabbie said and Anna stepped in front of Kristoff putting her hands in Pabbie's. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Pabbie said to Anna and I knew the full extent of Anna's injury. "You can remove it, right?" Kristoff said to Pabbie with genuine concern in his voice. "I cannot, I'm sorry Kristoff. If it was her head that would be easy. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie said explaining the severity of the situation. "True loves kiss perhaps?" The female troll said giving the troll next to her a kiss. Many followed suit with the two trolls soon afterwards. Anna's body temperature dropped in the mid sixties and her hair turned completely white. Anna fell into Kristoff's arms and he said to her. "Anna we keep to get you back to Hans." MY blood began to boil at the mention of Hans, who I still didn't trust. "Pull us out Sven." Kristoff said up to his pet reindeer. Sven did as Kristoff said, and Kristoff put the weakened Anna on his back. "Olaf come on." Kristoff yelled to the little snowman as the three prepared to head back to Arendelle. "David are you coming?" Kristoff said noticing that I wasn't following. "I'll be right behind you, go I'll catch up." I called out to Kristoff and the three of them, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf continued riding on the back of Sven heading straight into the sunset.

"What is it that troubles you child." Grand Pabbie said to me noticing the trouble look on my face. "Pabbie is true that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." I asked Pabbie directing kneeling down to his eye level, worried that someone like Anna who had been shielded from something like love her entire wouldn't recognize. "As far as I am aware, in all my years only an act of true love as been powerful enough to break it." Pabbie said making my hopes shrink even more. "What about fire, pyrokinetic fire to be exact." I said lighting my right hand on fire. The elder troll stared at my fire engulfed hand for a few seconds before answering. "That depends on how powerful your fire is..." Pabbie began to say sounding not as sure about himself as he was earlier, only for me to cut him off. "Apollo trained me, and I'm his protégé." I said and Pabbie along with all the other trolls surrounding me eyes grew to the size of a oranges. "I still don't know, things don't always work out when pyrokinetic fire combines with cryokinetic ice." Pabbie said scratching the back of his stony head.

Before I could say anything back to Pabbie I heard (with the help from Delta) a loud commotion like their was a large battle going on coming from the mountains, more specifically from Elsa's ice castle. "What is it child." Pabbie said noticing my change in attention. "I don't know Pabbie, but I'm going to find out." I said standing up. I left the Valley of the Living Stones soon afterwards heading not heading toward Arendelle, Kristoff, and others. But instead back toward the mountains ready for a fight, since it was still technically still my duty to protect Elsa at all costs. With the help of D. I had him direct all my fire to my legs enabling my to run at over forty miles an hour, heading straight toward a battle to not just protect Elsa, but all of Arendelle.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I've been writing like a machine lately the next chapter should come out soon. The whole Apollo's protégé thing at the end will grow in importance later, so stay tuned. I also apologize if the dialogue isn't exactly the same. I had to change some of it fit with their being one extra character, along with that I had to most of it by memory

I had a question involving Elsa and Anna's parents not being dead. As far as I am aware they are dead, and they will stay dead in my story. But if Disney brings them back in Frozen 2 I meant consider rewriting to fit canon. But even if they do comeback I meant not rewrite this story, because I never really liked them anyway.

If anyone else as questions about this story or any other things you meant want to know feel free to ask them in comments. Again I won't answer any questions that could contain spoilers of future events. Also like I said earlier I'd like know what you guys think. See you guys in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9: Things Start Getting Serious

I have been writing like a machine lately, probably because I really have nothing to do being I'm on summer break right now and I don't have a job. Anyway here you guys go another 1,500 plus chapter four days after I released my last one.

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

I headed toward the Elsa's castle as quickly as I could, which was pretty fast. I reached the one hundred foot high cliff... _"Two hundred foot high cliff." "Delta shut up."_ Anyway I reached the 'two' hundred foot high cliff that Anna and Kristoff fell off of earlier that day. I pulled out my backup daggers and started scaling the cliff. About halfway up the cliff I heard a loud roar coming from the castle. I assumed it was from Marshmallow who was engaged with a battle against Hans and his 'recuse' party. The party included the two bodyguards of the Duke of Weaseltown. _"Weselton." "Shut up D."_ Anyway, I hastened my efforts knowing that even as good of a guardian Marshmallow was there was no way he could hold off a small army. I climbed the cliff and looked up toward Elsa's castle to see Marshmallow using the upgrades that I gave him earlier that day. I upgraded Marshmallow by him be able to transform is arms into different weapons of ice. Marshmallow turned his right arm into a large spiked mace, and his left into a large double bladed ice axe. Marshmallow swung down his ice axe nearly cutting on my Hans' men in half. Several of Hans' men throw small spears into Marshmallow while the Duke's thugs fired at him with their crossbows. Both attacks did minor damage to the ten foot tall walking snowman. Marshmallow then swung his right arm around batting away the attacks in front of him into a mound of snow.

I reached the top of the mountain to see the Duke's goons running up the staircase after Elsa. Hans trying to get passed Marshmallow dunked underneath his ice mace and swung his sword down striking Marshmallow right leg. Only that when his sword made contact with Marshmallow's leg it shattered and Hans got hit in the face by Marshmallow's ice mace knocking him in the mound of snow along with the rest his soldiers. That was when I pulled out my sword and lit it on fire. Marshmallow noticed me switching his attention and toward me. "Enough of this bullshit." I said to more myself charging at Marshmallow. Marshmallow swung down his mace and axe trying to crush and cut my in half at the time, missing on both accounts. I jumped on Marshmallow's back stabbing my still on fire sword into it. This made Marshmallow step backwards toward the staircase, and while doing so Hans tried to sneak passed him up the stairs. Marshmallow wasn't anything of this action and swung his ice mace barely missing Hans and destroying a fare bit of the staircase. This act of dispersion forced Marshmallow, with me still attached to his back, to fall into the small carven that staircase went over.

As the two of us were plummeting to our deaths I pulled my sword out of Marshmallow's back and I used it to cut his head off. Just I did though I said to Marshmallow in a genuine tone. "Sorry man, but I have to do this." I then put my sword on back and pulled out my back up daggers off my other legs and jumped off Marshmallow slamming my daggers into the cliff. I look down from position in the cliff to see the now headless Marshmallow plummeting into a black abyss. Then I said to myself. "Why did I sign up for this shit?" _"Sir, sorry to interrupt but can I tell the next part since all you do after this is climb up a flight of stairs." "Sure D, I want this as long as possible for me and my faithful readers benefit." "Ok, let's make this awesome."_

 _The Duke's goons after sneaking passed a distracted Marshmallow rushed up the ice staircase under orders from the Duke himself to eliminate the Queen. Elsa retreated into the castle and up to the top of it followed closely behind by the Duke's goons armed with crossbows. Elsa reached the top floor turning around to see the Duke's men right behind her, their crossbows ready to fire._ "No, please." _Elsa said trying to plead with the two men. The larger man ignored this and fired an arrow at Elsa. Elsa brought up her arrows in a manner to protect herself unintentionally creating a wall ice in front of her stopping the arrow inches from her face. The two men changed strategies afterwards, instead going for a manner more to encircle and overwhelm the Queen in a barrage of arrows._

"Go around, toss it." _The bigger one of the Duke's goons as the smaller one threw him another arrow. Elsa fired walls of ice at the two in a manner able to defend herself, but still not cause any major harm to her attackers. After a few moments of this Elsa eventually gets annoyed and fires a wall of ice spikes pinning the smaller goon to the walls of the castle, with the longest spike gradually getting closer to his neck. The goon begins to aim his crossbow at Elsa, only for her to knock it out of his hands with her powers. The goon now fearing for his life begins to retreat only to block on both sides by walls of ice created by Elsa. Elsa now unleashing the demons inside of her creates a large of ice pushing it toward the trapped man. The goon tries with all his strength to stop the ice, but to no avail the wall pushing through the doors that lead to the baloney. The doors pushed off their hinges fall smashing the railing leaving nothing to stop a two hundred foot drop to someone's death. Elsa continued this until she heard from behind her._ "Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are." _The words to Elsa's surprise came from her sister's fiancé Hans. Elsa seemed to be moved or at least care about what Hans said relaxing, and stopping her ice from impaling the smaller goon and pushing the larger one of the baloney._

 _The goon that was pinned by Elsa's ice spikes still armed with a crossbow prepared to fire at the distracted Elsa. Hans noticing this stepped in front of the goon redirecting the arrow so that it would miss Elsa. The arrow instead flew straight up hitting the chandelier directly above where Elsa was standing and began to fall._

 _"I'll take it from here D."_ I climbed up from the cliff and onto the snow to see Hans and his men rushing into the castle. I also looked up through the massive hole that I created when threw Marshmallow it, to see Elsa in a battle against the Duke's goons. I rushed up the staircase kicking the ice down off its hinges. I look up from my position inside the castle just in time to see the chandelier above Elsa get hit by one the Duke's men arrow and started to fall. My protective instincts kicked in and I jumped through the ice ceiling/floor thing creating a shield of fucking fire over Elsa protecting her. When the ice chandelier came into contract with my fire shield there was a massive explosion of fire and ice, knocking the both of us out.

Sorry this is a little shorter than my previous two chapters and a little darker, there isn't much dialog and I'm closing in on when this fanfiction gets much different than the movie. I still hope you guys like it.

Like in my previous chapters, please favorite, follow, and comment after reading this chapter. I really like to know what you guys think, I've had this idea for almost as long as Frozen has been released.

As a response to defenders. I get what you're saying their parents were just in Frozen to create the main conflict of the story and then do the traditional Disney parent send off. The major reason that I don't like them is that my character doesn't like them, which will be explained why, and this story has become my obsession since I first seen Frozen almost two years ago. So I don't really hate them I just sometimes become so into my writing that I become my OC, if that makes sense. I also don't like their mom because of the fourth season of OUAT, but that's not technically canon.

I'm thinking about writing a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction that is completely separate from this during or after I finish this fanfiction, I'm working on right now. But I'm still working out the behind the scenes, if you will, details right now like title, plot, characters, and other boring stuff, and so I meant not actually go through with it. I'll talk more about this in my next chapter and if anyone is curious about this comment or send me a pm, I need a little help.


	10. Chapter 10: Locked Up

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

 _I woke up in the middle of a snow covered forest. I didn't know how long I was out, but what I did know was that was at least most of the day with the sun beginning to set under the snowcapped mountain off in the distance. I forced my battered body to its feet and look around my surroundings. I looked out into the snow covered forest to see two figures, one female the other male, dressed in brown cloaks. The female of the two was carrying what seemed to be a bread basket. Me being curious decided to follow them deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of following the couple I called out to them saying. "Hey, do either know where I'm am." Either of the two persons responded and that was when it hit me. I wasn't actually in the forest. This was just a dream I was having. The same dream I have been having since I can remember. The only difference that I was never actually there, it have must been a strange effect from being knocked out. I continued to follow the couple now aware of what was happening and dreading the inevitable. The two figures stopped in front of a large oak tree and placed the small basket in front of the tree. The two began to leave and then I began to hear a baby crying. I walked up to the basket to see a small little baby boy with piecing emerald green eyes. The colored eyes that I have. Yes this nightmare that had been haunting me for long than I could even remember was no dream at all. It is the earliest memory I have. The memory of when I was abandoned by my parents. Two parents who feared my pyrokinetic abilities. I tried to reach down to help the defenseless baby only for my hand to pass right through. Than the realization hit me I'm in my memory, but I couldn't change it as it is a memory. I looked down at the baby version of myself and then I turned around to see the face of my mother looking at the child she had just abandoned like it was a piece of moldy day old bread. Her dark brown hair woven in a tight bond that wrapped around her head. But the sight that hit me most about her was her icy blue eyes that seemed to so no emotions that seemed to look right at me despite me not really there. A sight that I saw in another, a person who I had a connection with since the day of our births._

"Ah!" I yelled waking myself up from my nightmare. _"Sir, are you alright!"_ I heard Delta say in my head with genuine concern in his voice. "Yay, I'm fine D." I said still half sleep. I robbed my wearing eyes awake, only to feel the contract of cold steel on my superheated skin. I held my hands in front of my face to see that they were covered in steel shackles that covered my entire hand. The shackles than ran down and connected to a section of the windowless prison cell that I was currently being kept in. I rolled over on my rock hard metal bed sitting on it see that my feet were also shackled and chained to a metal coupling in the middle of the room. I looked around the room and at the so called restraints that I was attached to. I laughed to myself knowing that I could shatter my restraints with ease and escape my prison without much thought put into it. I decided against escape being that I didn't know what Hans' end game was and I wanted to see some events unfold before I kicked his ass for locking me up.

I laid back down on my steel bed and tries to relax just waiting for the moment that Hans would walked in ready to gout over his capture of Elsa, and me apparently. I didn't have to wait long, since about five minutes after I laid back down the heavy metal door of my cell unlocked, and Hans with two other Arendelle guards walked in. The two guards were wearing the standard green uniform and were just behind Hans, one to his right, the other to his left. I didn't acknowledge Hans' arrival preferring to intentionally just blankly stare up at the stone celling. Hans than started rambling on that he was superior to me and other shit that I didn't really care about, and I only paid half attention too because of this. About half through Hans' little I'm the best speech I interrupted him saying. "Is it just me, or do you ever shut the fuck up?" I said every word out of my mouth smelling of beautiful sarcasm. Hans' face after I said it was priceless.

"How dare you address the future King of Arendelle in such a manner?" The guard to Hans' right said behind him. "Bullshit." I said standing up from my bed, my blood beginning to boil inside my furnace like body. "Yes, with the Queen being unfit to rule, and the absence of the princess. Hans becomes next in line do to his wed with the princess." The guard to Hans' left said and the smug look on Hans' face was unnervingly happy that his fiancé was missing. Hans' isn't Arendelle royalty yet, and Anna will return I saw her in my journey." I said tugging on my chains with enough force to break one of the bolts in the wall. "Leave me be with the prisoner." Hans said his smugness barely contained, sometimes it surprised me just how stupid the guards of this castle were.

The two guards left Hans and me walking down the stone corridor. When Hans couldn't hear the footsteps of the guards he showed his true colors. "Do you really think that even if Anna returns it will make much of a difference?" Hans said the same smugness that was really starting to piss me off coming through. "What do you mean?" I said trying to pay off of his arrogances. "Do you really think that I love Anna or whatever her name his." Hans said unaware that he was pissing off one of the most powerful beings that has ever existed. "As thirteen in line my own kingdom I never had a chance. I knew I had to marry into a kingdom somewhere." Hans said continuing on his seemly rehearsed speech that he must be saving to break Anna's heart when she returns. "Why Anna, why not go after Elsa the heir to the throne?" I said digging for more info from Hans. "Oh Elsa was preferable, but no one was getting anywhere with her." Hans said and that reminded me of when Elsa told that someone else from the Southern Iles tried to have a relationship with her. My attention shifted back to Hans has he continued in his monologue. "But Anna was so desperate for love, she was willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after I'd married her, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself and you and she were dumb enough to go after her. Truly you should have seen this coming." Hans said and I reached my breaking point. My fire rushed through my body like a river of lava, and the shackles covering my hands glowed a bright orange color from the heat. Hans look down at the glowing metal and back away from me realizing that he was dealing with more than just an ex bounty hunter. The slammed the two superheated metals together shattering them and I charged at Hans slamming him against the metal door to my cell, my right hand around his neck. "Did you really think that Elsa is the only one in this castle that had powers?" I said my words burning with sarcasm are pure rage, my now fiery red eyes burning into Hans' green eyes.

I dropped Hans on the stone floor and he spent a few seconds sucking in air from me choking him. "You will regret what you just did." Hans said up to me the smell of fear reeking in his words. "And you will regret what will become of you with you if you hurt Elsa or Anna." I roared at Hans kneeling down to his level. "I'm I understood." I roared at Hans grabbing onto the collar of his shirt my red eyes becoming more maroon as began to impress the darker side of me. Hans nodded his head back to me the look of fear all over his face, and I strangely felt satisfied a voice that I blocked out for most of my life coming through. _"Kill him... you and I both know that you can do it."_ The voice said its deeper and more direct voice overpowering the softer and kinder one of Delta. This voice I later come to know as Omega, the true villain of my story far more than Hans or the Duke would ever be. I ignored the voice the best I could and instead ordered to Hans. "Get out!" Hans slightly nodded back and scrambled to his feet exiting my small cell as quickly as possible. I sat back down in my little bed and tried to go back to sleep knowing that Hans wouldn't follow my warning and I just had to wait for Anna to return and all hell was about to break lose. "D, make sure that you pay attention to all conservations Hans has." I said to Delta, before I fell back to sleep the same dream that I had about fifteen minutes earlier returning. Minus me actually being in it, of course.

There you guys go the chapter which describes David's dream, I cried while writing that part. His dream was easily the hardest part of this chapter to write. Hell, this was the hardest chapter to write so far. This is also my favorite chapter I have written so far. Sorry this story has gotten so much darker so quickly, but I had to get the point across that he not a person you want to fuck with, and this was the easiest way to introduce Omega his mental embodiment of hatred, anger, and decent. Along many other things that will grow in importance.

I really want to know what you guys think so please comment afterwards, I don't care if you it don't like any criticism would be helpful to make me a better writer.

The reason I called out the guards is because to me they are pretty stupid. Hans you should have read the Evil Overloads Rules number six "I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them." If you read it what happens to you in this later meant of never happened. I recommend anyone reading this check it out, some of them are pretty funny, and others are just common sense making fun of villain clichés. The whole thing about another brother going after Elsa is from a theory I found on pinterest, I don't remember what it was called. Leave a comment if anyone reading this knows what I'm talking about.

The first and second chapter of My Little Pony fanfiction has been released and it is called My Little Pony and the Tale of the Second Alpha. I highly recommend that you all check it out regardless if you are a fan of the series or not.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Out

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue.

I woke up about an hour later when Delta told me that Anna had returned to Arendelle. I rolled over and sat on my rock hard bed and I listened to Hans and Anna as she was brought to him in what was Elsa's quarters before the Great Freeze. "Anna, you're so cold." I heard Hans say to Anna as he was reunited with her. I already knew that Hans was only using Anna as a way to get to his sick means. "Hans you need kiss me." Anna said back to Hans, still believing that piece of shit Hans was her 'true love'. " _People reading this in my experience, which is a lot. There is no such thing as love at first sight is complete bullshit. It is just some stupid cliché used by terrible writers to help fill in space because they are not capable of writing an accurate love story that last longer than a week, yet alone a few years."_

 _"Anyway, where was I with this?" "You were talking about the part were Hans betrays Anna, going against your_ threat." "Thanks D." Now anyway, I continued listen in on Anna and Hans' conservation. "We'll you two some privacy." One of the castle's servants by the name of Gerda said, and then there was the sound of a door closing and I knew that Hans would take this opportunity to get rid of one of his loose ends. "What happened out there?" Hans asked Anna. I got to give Hans some credit he is one hell of an actor. "Elsa stuck me with her powers." Anna said her voice barely audible, even with Delta's help. "You said she'd never hurt you." Hans said still keeping up his bullshit serenade. "I was wrong." I heard Anna say followed shortly by a wince of pain as her heart began to freeze from the inside out. "She froze my heart and only an act of true can save me." Anna weakly said to Hans, I knew that Hans would now show his true colors, and I ready myself for the inevitable death squad that would sent and try to kill me. "True loves kiss." Hans said than he showed his true colors to Anna.

"Oh Anna, if there was only someone out there who loved." Hans said to Anna with the smugness that he showed to me earlier. "Wait, what?" Anna said confused. "As thirteenth in line, in my own kingdom. I didn't stand a chance, I knew I would have to into a kingdom somewhere." Hans explaining his master plan to take over Arendelle to Anna. "What are you talking about?" Anna said her brain not processing that she is being betrayed by someone she trusted. _"I know the feeling Anna, trust me I do."_ "Now Elsa was preferable, but know getting anywhere with her." But you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we got married her, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself and you and that bounty hunter whatever his name is were dumb enough to go after her. Truly you should have seen this coming." Hans said to Anna, and I heard the sound of a fire getting put out. Hans must have been resulting to having the cold kill Anna, because he was to much of a coward to do it himself. "You're no match for Elsa." Anna said coming to the defense of her sister. "No you're match for Elsa. I on the other hand I'm the hero you is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Hans said his smug arrogance that made my blood boil just from the sound of his voice. "You'll never get away with this." Anna weakly said back to Hans in most threating manner she could muster up. "Oh, I already have." Hans said before she the closed the door locking Anna in the room to die.

I continued to listen to Hans as he told the other dignitaries that Anna was dead, not actually true I still sensed her small heat signature that was dropping very fast. "Princess Anna is dead." Hans said giving a fake image of shock in his voice and most likely his face. "What happened?" The Duke asked Hans. "She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said really laying on the heart broken routine. "No, her own sister." The Duke said back to Hans with some genuine humanity in his voice. "At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans said adding the 'died in his arms' to get more sentiment from the other dignitaries. "There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke said giving Hans the opportunity to order the death of Elsa. "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." The dignitary from Spain said to Hans. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Hans said sentencing Elsa to death. "I also sentence the one known as the Hero of Bergen to death for the assistance of a traitor." Hans said with more malice intent in voice also sentencing me to death. "You want to kill me Hans, I'd like to see you try." I said to myself as I ripped the metal chains out the brick wall that was behind me ready to kill any death guards that Hans sent to kill me.

After I freed myself from my chains I waited next to the metal door for the death squad that Hans would send for me. Four guards all armed with swords arrived at my cell and they opened the door. I hid behind the door as the four entered. "He's not here." One of the guards said noticing my absence. "Who's not here?" I said sarcastically slamming the door starling the guards. "Under the power of King Hans you are sentenced to death." One of the guards said to me trying to sound as threating as possible. "Oh really, what are the charges." I said back sarcasm burning in my words. "You with assisting the traitorous Queen Elsa." Another one of the guards said. "Hmm, interesting while if you are to kill me. I'll give all one free shot at me." I said spreading my arms acting like I was giving up.

After a few moments of awkward silence, one of the guards drew his sword and charged at me. My eyes switched to fire red and I dodge the guards attack slamming his head into the stone wall. I picked up his sword and I proved why I survived a battle of over five thousand men one my own. The three guards than attacked me as a single unit with no success what's so ever. I used the sword like a massive guillotine cutting through the guards' bodies like a hot knife through butter. The three guards' blood by the time I was done covered the entire stone floor of my cell. "Hmm, nice sword, but mine's better." I said to myself as the guard the slammed into the wall regained consciousness. I drove the tip of the sword toward his neck my ruthlessness I was renowned for as a bounty hunter coming back in full. "Please, I have a family." The guard said trying to make me spare him. "Hmm, I do to. Only I will get to see them when this all over with." I said just before I used the sword to finish of the guard. I ditched the sword throwing it into the pool of blood that covered the floor.

I than kicked down the heavy metal door of my cell. When I kicked it down a passing by guard was walking by and was crushed by the force and weight of the door. I checked the crushed dead guard to find out that he was carrying my sword. "My sword, not yours." I said to the dead corpse. I gathered up my gear from the dead guard and I made way toward Elsa's cell knowing that Hans would have sent a similar death squad to Elsa also.

I arrived at Elsa cell to find about five guards standing outside it, Hans was nowhere to be seen through. "She's dangerous. Move quickly." I heard one of the guards say. "Who's dangerous?" I said drawing my katana off my back. "What are you doing out of your cell." Another of the guards said. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you all?" I said lighting my katana on fire. "So, who's first?" I continued my eyes switching to fire red.

The four guards all drew their swords and charge at me. I just slammed my katana in the stone floor creating at massive wall of fire knocking the guards off their feet. I walked to each of the four individually and them with my katana. I then kicked down the frost covered steel door of Elsa's cell. I walked in to find Elsa still chained to frost covered shackles similar to the ones I was held in, minus that ones that were attached to my feet. "Hold still." I said to Elsa using my fire to superheat the steel and then I slammed them to together shattering them. "Thank you." Elsa said as I kicked down the brick wall that lead out to the frozen harbor which covered by a large blizzard.

"Go, I'm going to go help Anna." I said turning to leave. "Anna, how is my sister?" Elsa asked me worried about her sister. "Elsa, trust Anna is ok." I said calming Elsa down. "Now go, I'll catch up with you later. I said to Elsa and she began leave her cell through the hole I created in the wall. "And Elsa one more thing." I called back to her as she was leaving. "What is it?" Elsa asked back. "Whatever you do don't trust a word that Hans says, if you do you'll regret it." I called back, and she nodded back before taking off into the white out blizzard. _"Do you think that you should've told her?"_ Delta asked me, me fully aware of what he was talking about. "No, at least not yet." I said back to Delta. I then punched through the stone room and found myself on the roof the castle in the middle of the blizzard.

"Delta switch to thermal vision." I said to Delta and he did switching my normal human vision into inferred so that I could see in the white out conditions. "Delta we need to find Anna." I said to Delta talking to him as if he was an actual person rather than just my mental embodiment of logic. _"I believe I have located her heat signature, it is weak was she is definitely alive."_ "Where is she D." I said back my protective instincts kicking back in. _"She is in the western wing of the castle and the little snowman that companied us on our journey seems to be with her."_ Delta said back talking about Olaf. "Thanks D, I'm on my way Anna." I said to myself heading toward the west wing of the castle as it continued to be consumed by the massive blizzard as the eternal winter began to destroy all of Arendelle.

I guys this is my second longest chapter I have written for this story and probably my personal favorite along with the last one I have yet. Please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards. I really want to know what you guys think.

I told you guys that this gets much different than the movie I don't if this is could be considered M rated now, but I don't care.

Again I apologize if the dialogue isn't exactly the same as the movie, I know I changed a little bit so that it would fit my story a little better.

The reason David calls out the 'love at first sight' cliché is because it really is an overused cliché that poor writers use because they are unable to actually create a love story that are the length of a normal relationship. I actually like that Disney is now making fun of this cliché in their movies like Frozen and my favorite version Enchanted. I consider Enchanted the greatest spoof ever made, because it is just an hour and half movie of Disney just making fun of themselves. Each is always fun to see, a company making fun of itself just watch Red vs. Blue and catch all times it makes of itself.


	12. Chapter 12: The Frozen Harbor

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. I hope you guys like this and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

 _Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city Sven is trying convince Kristoff to go back to help Anna. Sven depressed that they just left Anna and just hope that she will be alright runs in front of an also depressed Kristoff._ "What is it buddy." Kristoff weakly said to his reindeer friend. Sven grunted back at Kristoff making him respond back. "You know I can't understand you when you talk like that." _Kristoff began to walk passed Sven only for him to pick him up with his antlers._ "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" _Kristoff said to Sven and Sven put him back down in the snow._ Sven made another grunt at Kristoff trying to convince him to go back. "No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love." _Kristoff said not sounding very about himself on the last sentence. Sven than made a 'you really believe that bullshit' face to Kristoff. Just the two were having there little talk the wind behind them began to pick up and Kristoff looked back at the castle. As he looked back he saw a massive blizzard forming around it._ "What the... Anna." _Kristoff said noticing the increasingly dangerous looking storm and rushed back toward the castle. Sven rushed alongside Kristoff and he jumped on his back._ "Come on, boy!" _Kristoff said to Sven as the two raced into the storm intent on saving Anna._

I followed Delta's instructions which lead me to a frost covered window. With my thermal vision I could see Anna on the other side of the window, her body temperature now in the high forties. I kicked down the frozen window to find her and Olaf being surrounding by ice spikes protruding from the walls. "Anyone need a hero." I said sarcastically to Anna and Olaf holding out my hand to them. "David..." Anna said taking my hand. "Hold on..." the said putting Anna in my arms. "Come on Olaf." I continued and three of us went sliding down the snow covered room of the castle, digging one of my back up knifes into the snow to slow my progress. About half way down the roof I took my knife out of the snow and I jumped off the room, Anna still in my arms.

I landed on the frozen fjord creaking the ice underneath my feet. Using my thermal vision I saw Kristoff on Sven's back riding across the ice toward the castle through the storm. I put Anna down and said to her. "Go, I catch up with you two later." "Where are you going?" Anna asked me as I put down on the ice. "I'm going to help Kristoff. You'll be fine, I promise." I said back to her before I bolted into the white out conditions running across the ice heading toward Kristoff and Sven.

I ran across the ice heading toward Kristoff and Sven the blizzard over Arendelle becoming stronger and stronger as I ran across the ice. As I neared the edge of fjord the saw Kristoff and Sven riding across it. As noticed Kristoff and Sven riding across the ice I looked up to see a large ship that had been pushed up by a large mound of ice. "How the hell did that happen?" I said to myself and as I did the ice underneath the ship cracked from the force of the storm and the weight from the ship itself and began to fall. I had Delta estimate where the ship would finally land and he determined that ship would land exactly were Kristoff and Sven were riding. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said to myself before I took of going to catch the ship before it crushed Kristoff. I rushed over to Kristoff and Sven and as I the ship was falling I caught it, yes I caught an almost two foot long ship before it could crush Kristoff. Trust me, me catching a ship isn't in my top ten of craziest shit I have done.

Anyway, Kristoff and Sven stopped noticing that I had just save their lives by catching a ship with my bare hands. "A... David how are you doing that." Kristoff said his eyes wider than golf balls. "No time to explain, now go Anna needs you." I said struggling to keep the ship from falling and crushing the three of us. Kristoff and Sven took off not much later disappearing into the blizzard. As I was holding up the ship the ice under crack from the weight and me and the ship plummeted into the ice cold water. But just before I said "Son of a bitch."

 _When the ship slammed unto the ice cracking it, the ship began to sink David trapped underneath it. The crack caused by the ship ran up the ice following Kristoff and Sven. The shockwave from the impact forced already unstable piece of ice to raise up and the two jump across the gap. The slipping ice causing Kristoff to go flying off Sven's back and he falls on a piece of ice. Sven however falls into the ice cold water. Kristoff turns around looking for his friend. "Sven!" Kristoff exclaims searching for his best friend. Sven manages to pull himself out of the water and climbs on a broken piece of floating ice. Sven then grunted at Kristoff for him to go on. "Good boy." Kristoff said giving a hand motion to Sven to stay where he was and took off on foot through the blizzard searching for Anna._

 _Elsewhere across the fjord Hans caught up to Elsa and tried to convince her that Anna was dead._ "Elsa you can't run from this." _Hans said to Elsa fighting the strong winds of the blizzard. Elsa turned back to Hans and against David's advice said back to Hans trusting a person who wanted to kill her._ "Just take care of my sister." _Elsa said back to Hans who took advantage of her confusion._ "Your sister? She returned from the mountain she said that you had frozen her heart." Hans said to Elsa trying to play the same innocent routine he did the dignitaries earlier. "No..." _Elsa said the storm becoming even stronger than it already was._ "I tried to save her but it was too late..." _Hans said as Elsa began to realize what she had done._ "Elsa your sister is dead... because of you." _Hans said the final phase hitting harder than a wrecking ball. The now distraught Elsa plummeted to the ice and by doing so she stop the entire blizzard freezing very aerial snowflake in its place. A_ s the blizzard stopped Anna, now hardly able to move, sees Kristoff walking towards her across the fjord. _"Kristoff." Anna weakly said to him and started inching toward him. "_ Anna!" _Kristoff rushes towards her, Anna goes to move towards him when she hears something, and she look to the side to see Hans has raised his sword ready to kill Elsa, who's on her knees sobbing._

"Elsa?" Anna says conflicted between running toward Kristoff as he runs towards her, she decides to turn and go save Elsa and throws herself in front of Elsa just as Hans is about to strike her with his sword. "No!" _Anna exclaims shielding her sister from Hans' attack. Just as she says through her whole body freezes to solid ice, and as Hans' sword comes in contact with her it shatters and a massive shockwave comes out from the impact. The shockwave is so powerful and it hits Hans with so much force that when it hits him he goes flying. He lands on the ice knocking him unconscious_. "Anna!" _Elsa exclaimed looking up to see her frozen sister standing above her in a protective position._ "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." _Elsa says to herself touching Anna's icy face and begins to cry realizing that had truly just killed the only person how she had ever loved unconditionally, she then hugs Anna as she cries._

 _Meanwhile underneath the ice and being trapped underneath of a massive wooden ship sinking further into the harbor David heard the action going him. When he heard Elsa crying over Anna sacrificing herself and turning completely into ice his eyes turned fire red and he launched fire from his palm rocketing him through the water. When he reach the ship that was above him he used his fire lift the ship off of him. He pushed the ship until it cracked through the newly formed ice. Now above the water he completely lifted the ship off of him and threw it. The ship flew landing only about ten yards from where the unconscious Hans was laying the ice. David pulled himself out of the ice and lit his entire body on fire the ice cracking underneath feet as step toward the sobbing Elsa his eyes redder than napalm, determined to end the eternal winter once and for all._

I apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones and the big cliffhanger; but I am reaching the end of this story and wanted to setup an awesome finale, but not final chapter, to this little remake of Frozen that I have been writing for the last two months. I also apologize that I had to make you people reading this live through one of the saddest moments in Disney history all over again. I will confirm it right now, I am going to do a sequel to this. I will have a week or two break after I finish the epilogue of this before I release the prologue of its sequel. I will release the title of the sequel in the epilogue. But don't worry during my break I will still write and release chapters for my, My Little Pony and the Tale of the Second Alpha fanfic, so don't worry.

The "Son of a bitch." line is a reference to the running gag from Red vs. Blue said by multiple characters throughout the series.


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Thaw

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. I hope you guys like this and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

"Oh, Anna. No… no, please, no." I hear Elsa say from above the ice and I lost it. I lighted my entire body on fire and I rocketed through the water reaching the large ship that was currently trapping me below the ice. Using my fire and my natural strength I lift the ship through the water and made crack through the newly formed ice. Once I was above the water I completely lifted the ship off of me and threw it a couple hundred feet. The ship finally landed only a few yards from where Hans was laying on the ice unconscious. The ship's weight shattered the ice that it landed on and the capsized ship sink to the bottom the harbor quickly only a small section of its hull showing bottom the water. I climbed out of the water dripping wet. I lit myself back on fire evaporating all the water coving me instantly. My eyes switched from their normal emerald green to burning redder than napalm. The heat from the fire covering me cracked the ice as I stepped across the frozen harbor toward a sobbing Elsa over the ice body of Anna.

I walked over to Elsa turning my fire off as I put my warm hand on his cold shoulder. "Elsa look at me." I said in a calm but firm voice to my sobbing friend. "You said Anna would be ok, you promised." Elsa said now crying into my shoulder. "I know, I know, but I haven't broken my promise." I whispered trying to reassure my friend. "What... what do you mean?" Elsa said whipping away some of her tears from her icy blue eyes. "What is the opposite of ice, Elsa?" I said to her. "Fire." Elsa answered still a little confused. "Exactly." I said, lighting my right hand on fire.

I walked over to where the ice Anna was standing frozen in a stance of protection and I put my fire just under her chin near her heart and my fire did the rest of the work. I concentrated hard my fire going from its normal reddish-orange color to a flame that was almost purple it burned so hot. After a few seconds of my fire near Anna's heart the ice surrounding it began to melt, along with the rest of her body. The newly thawed Anna fall into my open arms completely fine. "Thank you." Anna whispered to me as she embraced me in a bear hug. "Don't mention it Anna, now go to your sister she looks like she is about to have a mental breakdown." I said to Anna both humble and putting a little humor in my voice. "Elsa..." Anna said as she hugged her sister. "I thought only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Kristoff asked me. "That is true, but pyrokinetic fire as just as, or more powerful than the cryokinetic magic can be used to reverse the affects." I said explaining my powers to whole group. "I never break my promises." I said for to Elsa than to anyone else.

"A... what happened?" I heard Hans say regaining consciousness. "Speaking of which." I said noticing Hans struggling to stand back up, fully committed to repay Hans for going against my warning and trying to kill not just Anna but also Elsa. I walked over to the struggling Hans and drew my sword off my back ready to cut him in half. When Hans look up at me I lighted my sword on fire, its orange blaze melting any ice it came in contact with. Elsa seemed to notice my intentions and step in front of me and Hans rejecting my form of justice. "Stop, this is not how justice is served in Arendelle." Elsa said her becoming more like a Queen by the second. "As you wish your majesty." I said back to Elsa accepting her objection putting my now extinguished sword back on my back.

After Elsa left however a quick surge of anger and murderous intent came over me like someone hitting me with a sledgehammer and my eyes turned to a dark maroon color. I picked up Hans' shattered sword that was laying the ice next to him and when he stood up I turned around and stabbed him with it. My anger boiling over I heard a voice which I would become accustomed to say in my mind. _"Finish him."_ I followed the voice's instructions and kicked Hans in the stomach kicking him through the ice sinking down into the dark abyss never to be seen again. Just before I did I whispered to Hans. "Now this is what happens to people who fuck with my family."

After I kicked Hans into the harbor I walked onto a small piece of ice and lit myself on fire, cracking the ice around me. I then rerouted all of my fire back to my heart which worked more like a furnace and launched all my fire out in one stream of fire into the air, the reddish-orange stream extending over two hundred feet in the air. The massive stream of fire melted all the ice and snow within a close proximity. In case anyone reading this was wondering I was using my fire to forcibly expel all of Elsa's ice in a manner to bring summer back to Arendelle.

Anyway when the stream of fire reach an altitude of over three hundred feet I spread my arms and my stream of fire spilt into four massive walls of fire going in the four different directions melting everything in its path. When the wall of fire heading toward the forest hit the trees it instantly melting the snow, and almost bent the trees in half by the force of the impact. When the wall of fire heading toward the castle hit it all the snow and ice on the castle instantly melted leaving the castle completely intact. The walls of fire I created continued completely consuming all of Arendelle melting everything, including the parts of the frozen sea. The only thing I didn't melt was Elsa's ice castle, along with most of the snow on the mountains.

When I was done thawing Arendelle I collapsed on the small piece of ice I was standing on which hadn't melted completely exhausted, and almost drained of all my energy. "I'm alright." I said waving off Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff who were standing on a wooden boat which had just been freed from its icy prison. But I knew that I would be fine for long. I forced myself to stand up and slowly turned to three of them. I said to Kristoff directing. "Kristoff you take care of Anna for me." I said knowing the two of them shared feelings for each other. I then turned to Elsa who had grown a very close relationship with in the last three years and said to her. "She there is something that I didn't tell you when you were in your cell." "What is it?" Elsa said to me. "There is only one way a cryokinetic can be born." I said starting to revile a secret of my past that I have never told anyone, including Elsa. "Ok and what is that." Elsa said with a confused look on her face. "The only way a cryokinetic can be born is if they have a twin brother or sister that is a pyrokinetic." I said telling Elsa that we were twins.

The moment shifted from Elsa and Anna learning that they had a long lost and badass brother to tragic as the walls of fire that I had created without a source of power to keep them going forward began to collapse in on themselves; heading straight for their creator, me. There was no way that could the walls of fire from heading towards me in my weaken state. I instead using the last of my powers created a small shield of fire over Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to keep them from getting barbecued from the blaze. The five look around to see the four walls of fire closing in on the harbor heading directing for me and Elsa seemed to realize that was no way that I was going to survive the impact when they hit me. Just before the walls hit me I called out to Elsa and Anna accepting my fate saying. "Goodbye my sisters."

Just as I said that the four walls of fire hit me and a massive explosion accorded shooting fire over five hundred feet into the air. The shockwave caused by the explosion hit the boat that the others were standing on and it nearing capsized the boat the shockwave was so powerful. When the smoke cleared the only thing that was left where I stood was the small piece of ice, and my katana laying on top of it.

I hope you like the twist at the end of this along with completely different alternate ending to Frozen. I have to say that killing off Hans was one of the most satisfy things have written to date. The "finish him." line is a reference to the phase said in Mortal Kombat become someone preforms a fatality. I will have a short epilogue to end this that should come out soon and setup the sequel that am going to do. Also like I said in my previous chapter I going to have a week or two break after I release my epilogue before I release my prologue to its sequel. Also I'm closing the poll on my account for you guys to vote who your favorite character from Frozen the day after I release the epilogue for this story, whenever that is going to be. So if you haven't voted and want to go to my profile and vote. You can choose up to three characters, you need an account to vote though.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. I hope you guys like the conclusion to my first story in a hopeful series and please comment, favorite, follow, and if you could tell your friends about this I'd liked to get a bigger audience.

 _The story shifts to Elsa inside her quarters newly accepting her full time role as the Queen of Arendelle, only a few days after her twin brother's noble sacrifice to bring summer back to Arendelle._

After my twin brother's noble sacrifice to save Arendelle everything returned to normal, well normal as it could be. I became the Queen full time and I immediately stopped all trade with the country of Weselton, because the Duke sent his goons on a mission to kill me. This embargo sent the Duke home a failure, who had planned to take advantage of Arendelle's vast. There was just one thing that I couldn't stop thinking about. If David was, is my twin brother why was he never part of our family. Just based on how he ruled Arendelle the three years after our parents died I think that he could have been one really great full time king.

Anyway; I'm been trying my best to make up for all the years that I shut out Anna and I hope that her new boyfriend will help me mend that wound that had formed between us during our childhood, and only got deeper during our adolescence. Speaking of Kristoff and Anna, the two of them have officially started dating. I was at first turned off about Kristoff being that the last guy Anna was with she married and he tried to take over all of Arendelle. Anna as a way to repay Kristoff for all the things that he had done for us, asked me to give him some ridicules title that Anna probably came up with. I named Kristoff the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver, whatever that means. I also gave him a brand new sleigh, apparently his previous one was destroyed on their journey to find me. I must give Anna credit even after everything that has happened between the two of us she has still by my side through all of it. _"That's what family does."_

"What." I said into the background swearing that I heard something. _"I'm still here and I will return."_ The same voice said out of the thin air. "I must be going crazy." I said to myself, seeing the voice as just something that I'm making up after all the crap that I have been through. _"He will return."_ The voice said striking my attention again. _"Soon the one that was the most underestimated will return and plush Arendelle into war."_ The same voice said to me, its voice now seeming to circle me in my small. "Don't listen to it Elsa, you just must be going crazy." I said to myself trying to block out the strange voice. _"If you do not heed my warnings, than all of Arendelle will parish in war."_ The same voice said, my brain to drown it out. "It's not real Elsa, you're just going crazy." I repeated to myself and after I did the voice seemed to disappear or I just blocked it out my brain. Either way I no longer heard the voice and returned to my duties as the Queen not knowing that in time that voice's words would come to pass.

 _The story now shifts to the perspective of the Duke of Weselton currently on a wooden ship returning to his homeland a failure, but not without a substance that would change the future of Arendelle forever._ "That so called Queen believes that she can just stop trade with me and my homeland Weselton. No I think not, and soon she will come to respect me." _The said to himself on his ship one his way back to Weselton plotting his revenge against the kingdom that took away the main source of income for his country._ "Soon this simple little black powder will change all of warfare forever." _The said to himself picking up a few grains of black sand like powder that he stole from David's experimentation room just before he was forced out of the country. This tiny bag of black powder that would later become known as gun powder would be used to upgrade the Weselton navy equipping them with cannons and arming the soldiers with muskets. Soon the Duke would return to Arendelle confirming the small voice which tried to warn the Queen._ "This little powder will help me rebuild the Weselton navy and army bigger and more powerful than ever, and soon Arendelle will fall. The streets will flood red rivers from the blood of all the fallen Arendelle soldiers and civilians, and the once great kingdom of Arendelle will nothing more than the first colony in the many to come for Weselton. Yes soon the flag of Weselton will fly over that castle and Arendelle will be renamed New Weselton and the first ruler will yours truly. Just wait Queen Elsa soon you will be nothing but a servant to kiss my boots when I'm done with your home." _The Duke said as the shore of his homeland came into view._ "Land ho!" _One of the members of the ship's crew said._ "Yes soon the people of Arendelle will respect me. And it's pronounced Weselton not Weaseltown." _The Duke said to himself as the ship docked in the harbor of the capital city, ready to address the King on his plan to take over Arendelle. A plan that would take almost a full year to complete. Who knew that one tiny bag of a black powder would change the future of the entire world._

There you guys go the epilogue and probably the darkest chapter I have written to date. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the first chapter of its sequel entitled Frozen II and the Rise of Gunpowder will be released in a week or two. My pole on my profile for you guys to vote for your favorite characters from Frozen will close tomorrow and I will post the results in the Prologue of the sequel. And before someone asks yes my O.C. will return in the sequel in all his glory so just wait. I hope to see you guys soon. This is the HeroofBergen signing off until the sequel, bye.


End file.
